With the recent advances in technology, electronic devices, such as desktop computers, notebook computers, or laptops have become ubiquitous. To provided additional functionalities, the electronic devices generally include physical ports for connecting a variety of external devices, such as memory drives, headphones, speakers, Bluetooth devices, mouse and keyboards. Examples of the physical ports include a power port, a universal serial bus (USB) port, a high definition multimedia (HDMI) port, and an audio port. Generally, unrestricted access may be provided to the ports.